Convert $\dfrac{108}{25}$ to a mixed number.
Explanation: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $108 \div 25 = {4}\ \text{ R } {8}$ So the improper fraction has $4$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${4} \times \dfrac{25}{25} = {\dfrac{100}{25}}$ This quotient $4$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $8$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{8}}{25}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${4}\ {\dfrac{8}{25}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{100}{25}} + {\dfrac{8}{25}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{108}{25}$.